


Incompatible

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: The sonic screwdriver didn't do wood back then, and it still doesn't do wood now. They are just incompatible. . .





	Incompatible

_Incompatible. Alert._

The Doctor sighed and turned his back on the console. He rubbed his eyes and begin making calculations out loud. Spinning back to the console, he punched in a string of numbers and hit enter with more of a thump than a simple tap. A sort of "There. Have it!" type of tap.

_Incompatible._

He thumped the panel of the console again. He was reminded again why the sonic screwdriver didn't "do wood", and why he'd given up the calculation nine regenerations back, when the idea was still fresh.

The sonic screwdriver would never be compatible with wood.


End file.
